harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Guide to Cadavers
What to Do with a Dead Body First and foremost, if you find a dead body, report it to security and to medical. Try not to report it over the main radio if possible. If the person is cloned, they will suffer from clone memory disorder. This will affect their ability to remember how they died. After they are cloned, however, do tell them that they have died. Security will often want to do an inspection of the area where the body was found. Medical personal should not move the body unless they get clearance from security first. Do not drag the body on its own to Medbay. Use a body bag or roller bed. Dead bodies tend to splatter blood everywhere, making for unhappy janitors. Using a roller bed is often times better if you have to go down the main halls. Most staff members will assume you are transporting an injured individual and this will lead to less questions. Remember that dead people are players too. Try not to dawdle to much, and get them either cloned or borged as fast as possible. Body bags and morgue trays can be easily labeled with a pen. An organized morgue is a happy morgue is a morgue that security doesn't ask many questions about. After bodies have been categorized and cloned, you might want to talk to the chaplain about having the body cremated if the morgue is getting a little full. Resurrection There are several ways to resurrect a dead body. Again, remember that dead people are players too. Be nice to fellow players and try to get them back in the game as soon as you can. Cloning A geneticist can easily clone a body. If no geneticist is available, contact either the Chief Medical Officer or the Research Director for assistance. Cyborgification A roboticist will deal with cyborgification, making the player of the cadaver a cyborg. This is normally a last resort issue if there is no way to clone a body. Either a surgeon or roboticist can remove the brain and place it within a MMI. Contact the Research Director if no roboticist is available for the procedure. Growing a New Body A botanist can grow a new body in hydroponics. The nifty thing about this is that it only requires a syringe filled with blood of the deceased. Autopsy Procedures Luckily, within the morgue there is a handy dandy operating table for use in autopsies. Surgeons and sometimes Forensic Technicians will normally be the ones to use this table. Autopsy Surgery # Place cadaver onto the operating table. # Scan the cadaver with a Health Analyer to find injured locations. # Aim for the patient's affected area in the Damage Zone. # Cut the skin with your scalpel (the chest may require two cuts). # Use the autopsy scanner to scan the area. # Repeat for all affected areas. Autopsy Reports Right clicking on the Autopsy Scanner will let you print out an autopsy report. Go over it to make sure there isn't information missing. Hint: There will be information missing. It's a good idea to take out a pen and write down some additional details. * What the final vital stats were at time of death. (Suffocation, Toxins, Brute, and Burn.) * What cause of death is if not listed on autopsy report. * Who brought in the cadaver. * If the body was cloned or borged, and who the geneticist or roboticist was that did that. * Who the person was that preformed the autopsy itself. * Your signature. Remember, this is a chance to be creative with what you write. Don't be afraid to go overboard with details and descriptions. -- Urist McCadaver was brought in by Urist McEMT. They were cloned by Uristina McGeneticist upon arrival. As listed above, victim was hit several times with a toolbox and then stabbed with a screwdriver. Injuries from these weapons were not severe enough to cause death, and since suffocation damage was listed at 127, it is probably safe to assume that they were strangled. Blood count was at 83%, which supports the theory that they died before they could bleed out. The autopsy was preformed by Urist McSurgeon, and autopsy report handled by Urist McNurse. -- Urist McCadaver died within patient room two and was discovered by Urist McOrderly. Cloning could not be completed due to inactive brain activity. Autopsy is being preformed by myself, Dr. Urist McSurgeon. An oral examination of the cadaver shows that their tongue was bitten off, and examination of their stomach contents shows where that tongue ended up. Lungs were filled with the cadaver's blood. In short, they bit off their own tongue, swallowed it, and then proceeded to drown in their own blood. Suffocation damage will support this theory, so I'm just going to rule it as a suicide and call it a day. Signed, Dr. Urist McSurgeon -- After completing your notes, make a copy of the report, file one in the morgue's autopsy reports cabinet, and deliver the other to security. Preferably with the detective. Causes of Death Oftentimes cause of death is not clear from the autopsy report. These require a little more digging and investigation to find out the truth, and experience as a Medical Doctor will help out greatly. Decapitation The cadaver has had its head removed before other injuries could cause death. * Health scans reveal damages on the cadaver do not add up to 200 or over. * There is no head. De-Braining The cadaver has had its brain removed while they were still alive. * Visual examination states that they have no brain. * Skull has already been cut into during an autopsy attempt. Burst Appendix The appendix has burst within the body, causes sepsis and eventually death. Often by chocking on one's own vomit. * Toxin damage with no toxins showing up in system. * Minor brute damage to the groin region. * Heavy suffocation damage. * Body was located buried in vomit. Suicide The cadaver had bitten off their own tongue, overflow of blood would have entered their lungs, causing drowning in their own fluids. * Visual examination states that the individual has killed themselves. * Severe suffocation damage. Bleeding Out The cadaver had gone into shock and passed away due to heavy blood loss from either internal or external wounds. * Body appears pale. * A Health Analyzer scan shows that their blood has fallen to dangerously low levels. * Suffocation damage. * Placing the body within the Body Scanner will show locations of internal bleeders. Malpractice Anything resulting in death caused by a doctor attempting to treat the patient is considered to be malpractice. Some of these are not great enough to cause death on it's own, but can play in as contributing factors. Surgery Mishaps Mistakes caused by a surgeon. Any tool mishaps will show up on the autopsy report, however preforming surgery in an non-sterile environment will cause the surgery location to become infected with sepsis. * Visible inflamed wounds. * Infection shows up on a Health Analyzer Scan. * Cadaver had undergone surgery before death. Blood Rejection Individual was given an incompatible blood type that their body proceeded to reject. * Toxin damage with no clear source. * Suffocation with no clear source. * Cadaver had received a blood transfusion before death. Improper Transport Individual was not transported properly during medical treatment, which resulted in further injury. * Does not show up on any scans. * Best indicator is large trails of blood where the cadaver had previously been. Medication Overdose Someone had given the patient to much of a healing medication, which resulted in overdose. * Heavy toxin damage. * Toxin report shows no harmful chemicals in the system. * Using an Advanced Mass Spectrometer will show amounts of chemicals in the blood stream. =Being Dead= Sometimes, you have no choice but to stay dead and fly around as a ghost. Using the ghost verb will allow you to ghost out of your dead body and have a look around the station, but there are a few things to be wary of: * Not being in your body can prevent you from being resurrected. * Ghosting out of a brain or decapitated head might prevent you from re-entering your body. * Opting to become a pAI or Mouse will remove any chance of you being able to be resurrected. * Never use knowledge gained during your time in death in life. Clones suffer from clone memory disorder. Cadavers, Guide to